


My Caramel Jell-O

by Glory2Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Magnus, Alec "Sex God" Lightwood, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Magnus, Caring Alec, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Fluff, Horny Magnus, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexy Dominant Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Top Alec, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory2Malec/pseuds/Glory2Malec
Summary: Magnus has a rough and tiring day and all he wants is Alec!





	

It had been an extremely tedious day. Five clients and all of them had exhausted him, leaving him frustrated. Magnus usually didn’t let his work get the better of him. He was always in control and never let himself be bothered by the clients’ stupidities and outrageous demands. He was excellent at his job and always demanded a good and hefty price for his services.

But today everything had just worked against him. Of course he never showed anything in front of the clients but as soon as he set foot in his apartment he unleashed his frustration. He groaned so loudly and waved his fists around that both the mirrors in the hallway cracked and turned into piles of broken glass on the floor. The incident caused his poor cat, Chairman Meow, that had been curled up into a ball on the ottoman, jump off the furniture and go hide under the barstool by the kitchen island. Magnus went and bent down to pick up the little feline into his arms.

“Oh, my sweet pussy,” he cooed rubbing the kitten gently which immediately leaned into his owner’s touch. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. It’s just that Daddy is super frustrated from his clients.” He gently kissed the cat’s head. “Come, now. I’ll get you your favorite tuna and you can relax on the bed while I take my shower. Ok?” and with that he made his way to the bedroom while rubbing Chairman Meow behind the ears.

After finishing his shower Magnus put on his short satin burgundy robe with the sequined peacock on the back and poured himself a glass of wine. The Chairman was napping on the bed after devouring all of his delicious tuna.

Despite his shower Magnus’ skin felt still hot. It was getting close to midnight and Alec was still out. He had texted Magnus late afternoon telling him he would be late because of an unplanned mission. Right now Magnus wanted nothing else but for Alec to come home. He just wanted him close. He’d been so cranky all day and was feeling very sensitive. If he’d been a woman he would believe his symptoms to be those of PMS.

His skin was buzzing. And that was not just the wine. He was feeling aroused for some reason. Just the thought of Alec made his cock twitch. He fought the urge to touch and relieve himself. No. He wanted Alec’s touch. He _needed_ Alec’s touch. And he needed it badly. He downed the rest of his wine in one go and poured himself a second glass.

In that moment his phone vibrated. It was a message from Alec.

 

**My Alec**

I’ll be home in 20 : )

 

Reading the message brought a smile to his grumpy face. He simply replied, “ _I’ll be waiting!_ ” and tried to calm down the butterflies in his stomach by sipping on his wine.

That was probably the longest twenty minutes of Magnus’ life. During the wait he had kept pacing the loft while pouring himself a third glass.

Finally the knob on the door turned and Alec entered the apartment. He only got the chance to drop his bow and quiver by the table in the hallway before Magnus crashed into him wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

“Uhmm…Mag…Magnus…,” he tried to say against the warlock’s lips.

 Magnus broke away for a moment, saying, “Just kiss me!” And he claimed Alec’s lips back.

Alec, astonished by his partner’s actions, circled his arms around Magnus and opened his mouth to him. They stood there devouring each other for a good five minutes before Alec had to break away for much needed air. Magnus only groaned in frustration causing Alec to chuckle.

“Well, hello to you too!” Alec said grinning.

“Hi,” said Magnus smiling at him.

 Alec could feel the heat coming off of Magnus’ body and under his fingers where he was touching Magnus’ back. He could feel the warlock’s body pressed up against his. And he definitely was aware of Magnus’ erection nudging him.

“Where is your stele?” The question caught Alec off guard.

“What?” Alec replied, squinting his eyebrows.

“Your _stele!_ Where is it?”

The look of annoyance was back on Magnus’ face. The warlock disentangled his arms and started patting Alec’s jacket for the item in question.

“In my pants’ pocket. Why?”

Magnus put his hand in the said pocket and drew out the stele, handing it to Alec. Then he almost ripped the jacket off of the Shadowhunter and threw it aside. Alec, still confused about what was going on, looked at him, stele in hand.

“Activate your stamina rune and while you’re at it just draw another one as well,” the warlock declared while pulling up the hem of Alec’s shirt revealing his stomach.

Just seeing those abs sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine.

“Hurry, Alexander! NOW!” he almost shouted at a baffled Alec.

“Okay. Okay. I’m doing it,” said Alec in surrender and quickly traced his stamina rune and went to draw another one on his other side.

Magnus bit his lip in anticipation.

When Alec finished the rune, Magnus grabbed the stele and threw it aside next to the jacket on the floor and looked up at Alec and said, “Now I want you to fuck me on every possible surface in this loft!” And he quickly undid his robe and let it fall to the floor.

Alec just stood there, motionless and wide-eyed, staring at Magnus.

_What was going on?_

 Magnus snapped his fingers and said, “Did you hear me, Alec? I’ve had a terrible day with stupid and annoying clients left and right. And I am super sensitive and needy right now. And all I want is this.” And he grabbed Alec’s crotch and squeezed it to make his point clear.

Alec gasped.

“I want you to fuck me on the couch. I want you to fuck me on the table. I want you to fuck me against the wall. I want you to fuck me on the floor. I want you to fuck me on the kitchen counter. I want you to fuck me on the be-“

“MAGNUS!” Alec tried to stop him. But it was no use because the warlock continued.

“I want you to _fuck_ me all night. Fuck me to mush for hours, Alexander. And only when I’m completely satisfied you let me come!” he finished, out of breath, looking at Alec.

Alec, who had been speechless, his ears buzzing from hearing the word _fuck_ so repeatedly, finally spoke. “By the Angel, Magnus! What has gotten into you?”

“Alexander, please! I need you,” Magnus whined. “I’m gonna go crazy if you don’t do it. _You know how hard I’ve fought the urge to touch myself?”_

“Ok, just stop saying _fuck!_ By the Angel…ahh…” Alec rolled his eyes with almost a grimace on his face. “Unbelievable!” he muttered.

“You know what, Alexander? I don’t want pity sex. If my request is so repulsive to you I’m just gonna go and pleasure myself in the bathroom,” Magnus said with bitterness, clearly annoyed by Alec.

As much as he wanted Alec inside him he didn’t want the Shadowhunter to just fuck him out of pity and reluctant. He turned around to do as he'd said but before he could take another step, Alec’s strong hands grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back against his body roughly. Magnus’ heart gave a thud and he gasped.

 Alec whispered in his ear, “ _Don’t you dare!_ You wanna be _fucked_ senseless? Then I'll fuck you senseless.”

Alec’s hot breath in his ear, saying those words to him, sent goose bumps all over Magnus’ body. Alec ran his tongue around the outside of Magnus’ ear and then licked inside while tightening his grip on the warlock’s hips. Magnus was sure he was going to have bruises later but he didn’t care. He would carry Alec’s imprint on his body gladly; the imprint of love.

When Alec took his earlobe into his mouth Magnus leaned his head back onto Alec’s shoulder. “ _Mmmhhh_ …Alec…”

“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Then Alec lowered one of his hands in between Magnus’ legs squeezing the muscle inside his thigh. “Putting on this show!”

_Another rub._

“How can I resist you? This body?” he said while cupping Magnus’ balls.

Magnus moaned, his eyes closed. He reached up to touch the back of Alec’s head, running his fingers into his raven black hair. He could now feel Alec’s erection poking him from behind and so he pushed back against it.

Alec lifted his lips off of Magnus’ neck and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you,” and nudged Magnus with his erection.

“Yeahh, I want it, baby. I want it badly,” Magnus said in a low voice and started grinding his ass against Alec’s trapped cock.

Alec moved both his hands up Magnus’ chest, resting them on his already hard nipples. Magnus whimpered at the touch. Alec started rubbing the hard nubs and pinching them every now and then.

“Did you get hard thinking about me?” Alec said against Magnus’ ear.

The warlock moaned and nodded.

“Did you imagine me inside you, baby?”

Magnus’ grip in his hair tightened, his ass grinding harder.

“ _Yesss, baby_ …please…don’t tease me anymore, Alexander. I want you now.”

Alec bit his shoulder and guided them both towards the couch. Magnus sat down, Alec standing between his open legs. The warlock quickly moved to undo the Shadowhunter’s belt buckle. All the while Alec never took his eyes off him, caressing his face. Magnus unzipped his pants and lowered them down along with Alec’s black briefs and so exposing his cock.

“Oh, you are glorious, baby,” declared Magnus eyeing the younger man’s erection and bit his bottom lip.

Alec shrugged out of his pants and underwear completely, shoving them aside with his foot and stepped closer to Magnus; his cock touching the warlock’s cheek. Magnus moaned at the hot contact and rubbed the cock against his face.

“Mmmmhhh,” he murmured and then guided the stiff cock into his mouth.

He gently sucked on the crown and then locked eyes with Alec as he took the member further into his mouth, all the way to the hilt, without hesitation or gag. Alec’s brain short circuited.

“AH, _fuckkk_ , Magnus…you… _uhh_ ,” Alec said breathless.

Magnus hummed around him and swallowed, fighting the urge for oxygen. He grabbed Alec’s ass and started massaging his cheeks. He let go of the Shadowhunter’s cock, panting loudly.

“Fuck my mouth, Alexander.” And he opened his mouth wide.

 Alec fisted his hands into the soft, blue hair strands and plunged his cock, not too roughly, into that beautiful open mouth awaiting him. Magnus moaned and massaged Alec’s ass harder. Alec began a steady to-and-fro movement; all the while not breaking eye contact with the warlock. After a few moments he took his cock out of Magnus’ mouth dragging a trail of spit on the warlock’s chin.

“You’re delicious, Alexander.”

Without further preamble Magnus got on all fours on the couch, seductively pushing his ass back out in the air. Alec just stood there admiring his gorgeous lover.

“I can feel the air gushing into my hole, baby. You know why? That’s because it’s empty. It’s waiting for your beautiful cock to fill it up,” Magnus said moving his ass back and forth.

That was all Alec needed. He climbed up onto the couch, on his knees, positioning himself behind Magnus.

“I’m already lubed up and ready so you can just put it in, handsome,” Magnus informed him looking over his shoulder.

Alec shook his head. “Impatient much?”

“I’ve waited long enough already, pretty boy. Now put it in or I swear-"

“All right, all right, you horny warlock!” He pushed in gently. Magnus dropped his head down and whimpered at the stretch.

Alec shut his eyes, “Oh _fuck_ , Magnus...How are you always so _tight_? Damn!”

“Uhhh, you like that, baby? Love…uhh…love how you stretch me open. Mmhhh,” Magnus admitted, panting hard.

As Alec filled Magnus up completely, he waited a moment - as always - to give his lover time to adjust but Magnus was impatient. He pushed his ass back.

“Move, sweetheart!”

Alec ran his hand up Magnus’ back, all the way to his shoulder, resting it in the crook of his neck. Magnus cradled his hand with his own. Then, Alec started thrusting into him slowly.

“Mmhh, _more_!” Magnus demanded. “Go deeper, Alec! _Fuck!”_

The Shadowhunter complied. He buried himself further into Magnus’ tight walls.

“Yess, baby. You’re so good! _Ah ah ah_ ,” Magnus whined loudly when suddenly Alec picked up his pace. “Yes, yes, do it faster. Fuck me faster, Alexander.”

Then Magnus’ arms gave out and he slumped, face down, onto the soft material of the sofa, and so exposing his ass more to Alec.

 Alec grabbed his hips tighter. “You’re so damn tight, Magnus.”

Magnus, whimpering softly, managed to say, “Let me ride you now... _Alec..._ ”

Alec pulled out and slumped down onto the couch, breathing hard.

“Come here,” he said turning his head to Magnus, who was still on all fours, tapping his thigh lightly.

Magnus quickly moved over and straddled his lover. Alec cupped his face and brought him closer for a kiss; wet and sloppy. Alec moved a hand to Magnus’ ass and buried a finger inside his hole. Magnus moaned. Alec added two more fingers, rubbing his sweet spot. Magnus started fucking himself on his Shadowhunter’s long fingers.

“Seems you enjoy my fingers better than my cock,” Alec said teasingly in between kisses.

Magnus bit Alec’s lower lip a little fiercely.

“Ow!” Alec frowned.

Magnus sucked on the bitten lip and lifted himself off, grabbing Alec’s cock and guided it back to his anus. As the tip nudged inside he put his hands on each of Alec’s shoulders for support and slowly began sinking down while staring into Alec’s hazel eyes.

“You feel how I take in your enormous cock, baby? _Inch by inch_?”

Alec’s cheeks burned at hearing those words.

“Yeah, you’re just…ah…you’re _amazing_ ,” said Alec breathlessly.

And finally Magnus sat down fully, holding Alec inside him. Alec threw his head back, resting it on the top edge of the couch.

“Shit! _Tighttighttight…_ ”

Magnus clenched around him in response.

“Yeah, baby. Only for you.”

Then Magnus lifted himself up almost to the tip and slammed back down all the way. He repeated that a couple of times and then started riding Alec with fierce determination. He tossed his head left and right, moaning loudly.

“You’re so big, Alexander.  _Yesss_ , nothing compares to your cock, my darling.”

Every now and then he would clench tightly around Alec.

“I can feel you twitching inside me, Alec,” Magnus said with a low chuckle.

“Shut up!” Alec rolled his eyes.

“ _There!_ You did it again.”

Then Alec grabbed Magnus by the wrists and held his arms to the side and started fucking up into him; hard and fast. Magnus, caught off guard, gasped loudly. Alec, sweating, kept an unrelenting pace causing Magnus to bounce in his lap.

“ _Yesss. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me. Fu…ck me,_ ” Magnus blurted out, his voice sounding funny because of the fast up and down motions.

“Are you gonna come yet?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. Then, with a speed only capable of a Shadowhunter, Alec grabbed Magnus by the ass and pushed him down on the coffee table.

“Oh, my wild warrior,” Magnus praised him, lifting his legs and bending his knees up to his chest. “You’re so glorious, Alexander. I love you so much,” he said twisting his fingers into Alec’s hair.

Alec’s chest flared with emotion at the words. He was looking down at Magnus whose face was flushed, little sweat beads covering his forehead and chest. He looked so beautiful lying there panting, keeping Alec inside him with passion.

Alec lowered his face and kissed him lovingly. “And I love you.”

He began to move again; this time his thrusts long and slow.

“Aren’t you getting over-stimulated?” he asked Magnus, leaving kisses along his jaw.

“No. I…I used a spell to keep me going. Nothing a…as strong as your stamina rune but strong enough,” Magnus admitted.

“By the Angel, Magnus! You’re incorrigible,” Alec said chuckling, causing laughter lines form around his eyes. Magnus brushed his forefinger against those lines adoringly and kissed his chin.

After a few gentle kisses Alec picked Magnus up. The warlock quickly wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Mmmhh, these strong arms,” said Magnus running his hands up and down Alec’s taut muscles.

“Where are you gonna fuck me now, Shadowhunter?” Magnus whispered against his lips.

“I’m taking you to bed,” Alec replied simply.

At that Magnus frowned and said, “To _bed?_ That’s the _last_ place, Alexander! _You can’t finish me now, boy!_ What happened to fucking me on every surface in this loft? I’m horny as fuck, in case you haven’t noticed!” he said, alarmed and offended.

“Gee, it’s hard to miss with the way you’re moaning,” Alec mocked, laughing.

“Well, _good!_ Then you’d better put your cock inside me and fuck me hard against that wall, Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus ordered with heat.

“Here we go again with the fuck talk!” Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfu-“

Then Alec silenced him with a hard and bruising kiss.

 _“Shut.up!”_ Alec told him after they brooke apart. There was no aggression in his tone, just sweet annoyance. “So much filth coming out of your mouth, tonight.  _Unbelievable_ , Magnus!”

“And you _love_ it, darling. I can tell by the way you move inside me every time I tell you to fuck me har-“

 _“Enough!”_ Alec squeezed his ass in response and Magnus merely smiled triumphantly.

“Get down,” Alec told him gently.

Magnus, confused, said, “What?” but disentangled his legs and stood a little wobbly on the floor.

“Don’t pout,” Alec said sweetly. “Clean yourself up and go stand facing the wall.”

“But…”

Alec kissed his cheek gently, “Go on.”

Magnus flicked his wrist and did as Alec had asked. He rested both his hands on the wall and stood there before he felt Alec’s gentle hands on his hips.

The Shadowhunter kissed his right shoulder blade and whispered, “Now spread your legs, babe.”

Again Magnus did as he was told. Alec gently moved down his body, leaving kisses as he went. He knelt down on the floor, spreading Magnus’ cheeks apart and left a gentle kiss on his entrance.

_Then another one._

_And another one._

Magnus’ hole clenched and unclenched in response. Alec flicked his tongue out and licked around the hole causing Magnus to shiver. Alec repeated the action, changing the direction of his tongue every now and then. Magnus was biting his lip hard to prevent any sound from slipping his mouth.

“Why you’re so quiet, now?” Alec asked him.

“Cause you told me to shut up, Alec. I don’t want you to get mad again,” Magnus replied innocently.

“Ah, I wasn’t mad, you silly. Your sounds turn me on. Go ahead.  _Moan!_ I know you want to,” Alec said, the smile evident in his voice.

Then he dipped his tongue inside Magnus’ hole. The warlock moaned involuntarily. Alec dipped his tongue in and out, slicking his lover open. Magnus’ moans got louder and louder matching Alec’s pace.

“Fuck, Alexander! Your tongue is heaven.”

Magnus pushed his ass back trying to get Alec’s tongue deeper inside him.

_He had a long tongue just like his fingers and his legs and his cock._

Magnus’ upper body was now in a nice arched bow exposing his ass, the angle perfect for Alec as he was sucking his hole, eating him out with some force.

“Oh, God, Alexander…you’re gonna make me come if you continue like this,” Magnus told him whining.

Alec removed his mouth, leaving Magnus drenched in his saliva. “Then I’d better get to the main act, before you finish,” Alec stated as he stood up again and dragged Magnus back against himself.

Magnus’ arm shot up bringing Alec’s head closer. He turned his head and kissed him, sucking on his tongue; the same tongue that had been inside him a moment ago. The thought turned him on.

Alec slowly pushed him against the wall and tore himself away from Magnus a little bit and before he knew it his cock was lubed and slick. He smirked. Having a warlock as partner had certainly its perks. Then he positioned himself and entered his lover gently. Magnus, his arms flat against the wall, hissed at the sensation of Alec stretching him wide again.

“I’ll never get tired of this. You entering me… _ahhh_ …It’s pure bliss.”

Alec kissed his nape in response and said, “And I’ll never get tired of you welcoming me inside you like this.”

“Mmmhh…Of course, my love.”

Soon, their rhythm caught fire and Alec was almost pounding into Magnus, tossing his head back.

“Oh baby, you’re so _hot!_ Oh, fuck me into the wall, Alexander,” Magnus blurted out, his cock trapped between the wall and his stomach.

For a moment he thought that the spell was wearing off but then Alec moved him to the floor, laying him on his side. The cold floor soothed his scorching skin. Alec then grabbed his calf and lifted his leg stretching it upward. In that moment he slipped inside Magnus in one motion causing them both to gasp. Alec held onto the warlock’s leg and pounded into him fiercely.

“Yeah, baby, _fuck me._ Fuck me HARDER…ssss…Go deeper...” Magnus hissed.

Alec had shut his eyes, very focused on his task.

“Baby, you’re a _beast!_ Fuck. Oh _Alec, Alec, Alec_ …damn.”

“Shit! Magnusss…ah…I…I…” Alec clenched his teeth.

“Yes, baby? Tell me.  _Oh, right there, Alec._ Do it again. FUCK ME HARDER!” Magnus shouted.

Alec opened his eyes, looking at him. Then he leaned forward, causing Magnus’ leg to open wider, and so burying himself deeper inside the warlock.

“Like that? Is that _deep_ enough?” His face was close, saying those words.

“AHH, YESS. YESSS…Oh, I bow to whatever god that has given you to me, angel.”

Alec sealed their lips. He devoured Magnus, opening his mouth wider and wider while thrusting into him. Then they broke apart for a much needed air intake. Suddenly, as if someone had wound him up like a toy, Alec picked up his pace and fucked into Magnus with an impossible speed.

“Ah, by the Angel. By the Angeeel, _Magnus!_ You feel fucking amazing. And _this_ …this is all mine.”

“Yes, my love. All yours. _Only yours._ ”

“Magnus…Magnus, I wanna come so bad. Please?”

“Then come, baby. Come inside me,” Magnus told him while their eyes locked.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the request. There was something beyond lust in Magnus’ voice. There was adoration and pure love and that was enough for Alec to let go. He shot up inside Magnus with such force that caused the warlock’s breath to hitch. It was such an intimate moment as he was filled with Alec’s cum.

“Oh my god, Alexander. You’re still going!” Magnus said, wide-eyed.

 He was right. Alec was still riding out his orgasm, painting Magnus’ channel with waves and waves of cum.

“Shit! I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Alec said apologetically.

Magnus shook his head and said, “Don’t be sorry, angel. It’s hot! I love every bit of it.”

He clenched around Alec to milk him as much as he could and winced when Alec finally pulled out and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“If I was a woman you would’ve impregnated me for sure,” Magnus said chuckling.

“Ugh, shut up!” Alec said, exhausted. Then he lifted up his head and said, “Have I fucked you enough now? Are you satisfied, you horny warlock?”

“Yes, _definitely!”_ Magnus said happily.

“Then lift the spell so I can finish you off,” Alec said with a smile.

Magnus nodded. As soon as the spell lifted, it was like his cock was going to explode into pieces. He whined in pain curling into a ball. Alec, immediately worried, cursed. He sat upright and hovered over him, rubbing his arm.

“ _For fuck’s sake, Magnus!_ This is the last time you use such a spell. _You hear me?”_

“It’s nothing. Just give me a second.”

“No, it’s not nothing, baby. You’re in pain,” Alec said caressing his cheek.

Magnus turned around looking at him with a smile. “Just suck me off and I’ll be fine.”

Alec then positioned himself between Magnus’ legs and took him into his mouth gently and slowly. Magnus winced. The Shadowhunter began bobbing his head and after a few moments Magnus tugged his hair motioning him to get off because he was about to climax. But Alec only hummed working him faster.

_“Ahhh, Alexander…”_

Magnus arched his back and came hard into the Shadowhunter’s mouth. Alec sucked him through it, swallowing every drop. Magnus slumped back against the hardwood, trying to catch his breath. Alec dropped his cock out of his mouth and laid his head on Magnus’ stomach.

“You’re gonna kill me with your sex appetite, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus laughed.

“Do you have energy to clean us up or do you want me to get a washcloth?” Alec asked him matter-of-factly.

Magnus lazily flicked his wrist and they both were suddenly clean. Then Alec got up and pulled him into his arms, lifting him gently and walked towards the bedroom. Once inside the room Alec gently set him down on the bed and crawled on top next to him. Magnus pulled the covers up to their waists and cuddled into Alec’s arms with his back to him. Alec kissed him on the cheek and on the temple and settled back behind him.

“You know I’m gonna smell like you for days now. The way you came inside me! _Mmmhh…_ ” Magnus said, eyes closed. His breathing was back to normal.

Alec groaned. “Be quiet and sleep. You’re too fucked right now. Your brain needs rest.”

“Mmmhh…yeah. You certainly have fucked me into mush, my love. I’m feel like jell-o right now,” said Magnus laughing.

“Yes. My caramel jell-o,” Alec mumbled, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're "satisfied" he he he...


End file.
